fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
THIS GAME HAS SPOILERS FOR MARIO AND LUIGI: BOWSER'S INSIDE STORY!!!! Mario & Luigi: Shell Shocked (known as Mario & Luigi: Soopa Koopas in PAL regions and Mario and Luigi RPG 4!!!! in Japan) is the newest game in the Mario & Luigi series. It will be released in 2011. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Peach (briefly) *Bowser (briefly) Other Characters *Koopalings *Toadblop *Sheldon *Shelmer *Toadsworth *Professor E. Gadd *Daisy *Squad E16 *Kamek *Fawful Equips Mario *Work Overalls (default) *Work Boots (default) Luigi *Freshly-washed Overalls (default) *Polished Boots (default) Wario *Smelly Overalls (default) *Sweaty Boots (default) Waluigi *Sweaty Overalls (default) *Elfin Boots (default) Bros. Attacks Bros. Attacks work like Bros. Items from Partners in Time, but now they are permanent- You don't have to buy them. However, they cost FP to use, so once you're out of FP you can't use them anymore. And with the exception of the Fire Flower, Green Shell, Cannon, and Koopa Troop, they must be found in the overworld in the form of Bros. Tokens. *Fire Flower: Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi must press their respective button as the fire flower switches between them to shoot fireballs. *Green Shell: Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi must kick a shell between each other to hit enemies. *Cannon: Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi all get in a cannon, and must press their respective button when they land on an enemy. *Yoshi Whistle: The bros. blow a whistle, and a stampede of Yoshis run though the field for around 7 seconds, doing consecutive damage. However, some Yoshi's may hit the bros. Press the right buttons to jump over Yoshis with cool colors, but Yoshis with warm colors will jump over you. If you get hit, the damage the Yoshis do goes down. *Tennis Rackets: Mario and Luigi are on one side of the screen and the Wario bros are on the other. They toss enemies around like tennis balls, but if you miss you take damage and they stop. *Sweet Basket: Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi must throw sweets and fatty foods into Wario's mouth to get him fat. Eventually he'll collapse onto the enemies. If you aim wrong Wario will take damage. *Bowser Statue: A Bowser statue falls in the battle area, and the bros. must jump over its fireballs or hammer them back at the enemies. It will also hurt enemies normally. THIS IS NOT THE ONE BOWSER GIVES YOU. *Koopa Troop: Several species in the Koopa Troop form a line behind each one of the Bros. You must press their respective button to attack them so they hit the enemy. If you don't, the current enemy in line will attack whoever didn't press the button and they will all leave. Goombas, Paragoombas, Paratroopas, and Lakitus must be jumped on to send them hurling at the enemy (or send them hurling spinies in Lakitu's case), Thwomps, Hammer Bros, Koopas, and Whomps must be hammered to hurt enemies, and you must use your element on Magikoopas, Shy Guys, Fly Guys, and Bloopers. This is given to you by Bowser. Regular Items Plot/Walkthrough After starting a file and naming it, the scene will be Wario's house. Wario is counting his money and Waluigi is shooting spitballs at the ceiling. Suddenly, the TV, which is on the History Channel, talks about a mysterious black and red jewel found several hundred years ago at a dig site, which also held the ruins of an ancient civillization. It also says the jewel is on display at the Toad Town museum. Wario notices this and starts thinking of a way to steal the jewel. As if out of nowhere, a cloaked person appears in front of Wario, telling him a plan to steal the jewel- tonight. Later that night, Wario and Waluigi head off. Now you are in front of the Mushroom Kingdom museum. Wario can jump with X and Waluigi can jump with Y. Go in, don't let the toad guards see you, jump over the infared lights, or get tossed out if you do. Once you get to the jewel, Wario grabs it, but a Toad guard catches Wario. Wario tosses Waluigi at him, and the guard gets knocked out. A green mist-like person/thing seems to go into the Toad and the Toad stands upright, but has red eyes with yellow swirls. He shoves Waluigi into Wario, and the jewel shatters. A strange portal seems to open and a black-shelled Koopa with a black helmet and red eyes comes out. The Toads see the portal and run away, and Wario and Waluigi follow. The mist-like stuff floats out of the Toad and the unconscious Toad is left behind. The mist floats away. Mario and Luigi wake up to Toad yelling that there are some Koopas taking over the castle. Mario and Luigi go to investigate. Mario jumps with A, Luigi with B. Go to the castle and some black Koopas with helmets and shells will be demanding Peach. Luigi hides in a corner. The leader of the rogue Koopas, who looks like Bowser, but red with a black shell, white eyes, and no pupils, introduces himself as Sheldon, the leader of the Shellshockers, which is what the "Koopas" really are. They say they are looking to conquer the Mushroom World, and they'll start with the Mushroom Kingdom, because it's the largest and they're already there. *'SHELDON: HP: 10, ATK: 1, DEF: 0' You can only use Mario in this battle. It's impossible to lose unless you actually try. Toadsworth explains action commands. Afterward, he says he was only going easy on you, but two Shellshockers come with Princess Peach tied up in ropes. Sheldon orders one of his highest-ranking men, Shelmer (a black Koopatroll with red armor) to guard the castle, and then he grows denomic bat wings and flies off, with some Parashockers. Everyone is shoved out of the castle. Toadsworth is stunned. E.Gadd, who witnessed the whole thing, says that he noticed a broken jewel at the museum earlier. However, he advises you to train right now while he does research. *Toad Town *Enemies: None Exit through one of the many exits to train in the Mushroom Plains. Heal before you leave! *Mushroom Plains *Enemies: Koopa, Goomba, Paratroopa, Shy Guy Mario sees several members of the Koopa Troop. After battling three, the third enemy you fight says that they're planning to raid Bowser's Castle. Soon enough, a stampede full of members of Bowser's army rush into Toad Town, with Bowser in the lead. Follow them, and you'll see Bowser is insulting Luigi. Luigi sees Mario and drags him into the situation. *'BOWSER: HP: 15, ATK: 1, DEF: 0 At the beginning of the battle Toadsworth will toss Mario a mushroom. He's also really easy, it's really just learning how to work with Luigi. After the battle, Toadsworth and E.Gadd explain about the Shellshockers and Bowser gets upset that he's been outdone, then goes to see if his castle is okay. E.Gadd says that he doesn't have anymore info, but a Toad says he flew Southwest. Mario drags Luigi along to Mushroom Plains. *Mushroom Plains *Enemies: Koopa, Goomba, Paragoomba, Lakitu, Spiny Go southwest and you'll see a house, eventually. Mario and Luigi go inside to see if they know anything. Wario and Waluigi get nervous and say they don't know anything. However, Luigi notices their thief outfits and Wario and Waluigi admit to it, and Mario and Luigi take them back to Toad Town. There, Wario and Waluigi admits to breaking the jewel, and are fined 100,000,000 coins and 100 years in prison. The Wario Bros negotiate to a month of community service. Their community service? Helping Mario and Luigi. They continue to the southwest. *Sunshine Beach *Enemies: Blooper, Cheep Cheep, Goomba, Shellshocker The quartet arrive at Sunshine Beach, a paradise-lke area with famous movie stars. However, Shellshockers realize Mario and Luigi are the ones that tried to fight Sheldon, and throw them in the town's closest thing to a prison- the basement of the inn. Wario and Waluigi are travelling with them, so they are assumed to be working with them, so they are thrown in prison too. In the basement, while walking around, they come across four hammers, and each of them get one. They brake a crate and get into another room, where a ghostly figure with Fawful's face reveals himself to be Fawful's Ghost! Fawful's Ghost says he has become good, and teaches Mario and Luigi how to switch the members in their group using the touch screen, and teaches Luigi and Waluigi the Drill Bros. move, which lets them drill underground to get under things. They get out of the basement and find a key to let Mario and Wario out, then get back on the beach. However, the Shellshocker from earlier and now his friend is there. They also have spiky hats. *'SPIKED SHELLSHOCKERS: HP: 30 EACH ATK: 3 EACH DEF: 1 EACH''' This is mostly just a tutorial for using your hammer. After defeating them, they continue through Sunshine Beach and eventually leave the resedntial area. They go through a long area with puzzles and no people until they spot a giant white tentacle. Waluigi hammers it, and it reveals itself to be Gooper Blooper. *'GOOPER BLOOPER: HP: 180 ATK: 30 DEF: 15' *'RIGHT TENTACLE: HP: 50 ATK: 25 DEF: 10' *'LEFT TENTACLE: HP: 50 ATK: 25 DEF: 10' He starts off by just showing his tentacles so you can't hurt him, but he can still hurt you. Start by attacking his two tentacles so he's vurnerable, then just attack. You can tell who he'll hit by the tentacle he raises before shooting goop. Eventually he'll hide himself and just reveal his two tentacles again, and you must repeat the process. Before you know it, he's a goner. Gooper Blooper will now be curled in a heap, and a Toad named Toadblop will rush over. He says he's a senor Bloopologist, and Gooper Blooper just attacked because the strange Koopas have made him nervous and you hammered his tentacle. Gooper Blooper uncurls himself with help from Toadblop, then lets you use his tentacles as a bridge to an island that Toadblop thinks is giving off bad vibes. On the island, there is a red fragment of a crystal. Mario pockets it and they go back to E.Gadd. *Toad Town *Enemies: None In the entrance of Toad Town, two Shellshockers will greet you. They know you're wanted, but they're lazy, so they let you go, but first check your passports. Seeing as you came from the Mushroom Kingdom, but this is now the Shellshock Kingdom, you need a passport. The shellshockers say not to press any buttons, but I recommend doing so anyway. Now that that's over, you can go talk to E.Gadd. He says he has a theory- The Shellshockers lived in the ancient civilization before it was ancient, but they were somehow trapped within the crystal, and if they could just put what was dubbed the Dark Crystal together near Sheldon, they would be sucked back to where they came from. E.Gadd then tells you to look for the other pieces, and sends you to where one of them has landed: Sarasaland. *Mushroom Fields *Enemies: Goomba, Koopa, Paratroopa, Lakitu, Spiny Go through to the Sarasaland Border. There, two Snifits will have you checked for passports. They say you can go, but some weird Koopas are attacking so the kingdom is a bit worried about visitors, so don't be surprised if Snifits attack you. *Sarasaland *Enemies: Spiky Snifit, Snifit, Shellshocker, Spiked Shellshocker, Pokey The two Snifits were right- there are hordes of troops from both sides here. Snifits, thinking you're a villain, will attack you, and the Shellshockers know who you are, so they attack you too. Make your way to the castle- Daisy may know something. Also, if you get in a fight with a Snifit and a Shellshocker/Shellshocker subspecies, they may end up attacking each other. *Sarasaland Castle *Enemies: Gunner Guy, Zeus Guy, Snufit, Snifit, Shellshocker, Bill Blaster Two Snifits instantly see you and trap you in the dungeon. There is a shelf up high with a key, but no one can reach up there. Suddenly, Fawful's Ghost appears again and teaches you the Jump Bros. move. Luigi jumps on Mario and Luigi bounces up high, then Mario jumps high after. Using this new technique, they get the key and escape from the dungeon. Then they go through the dungeon solving puzzles until they get to the actual Castle area. This doesn't have many puzzles, but it has lots of enemies. Go through the long hallway to see Daisy with 5 Snifit Guards (black snifits) around her. They don't realize you are friends of the princess, so they attack you using a tank. *'SNIFIT TANK: HP: 110 ATK: 40 DEF: 40' *'SNIFIT GUARD: HP: 100 ATK: 30 DEF: 25' You may be laughing at the tank's low HP, but it's that low for a reason. After finishing it, the Snifit Guard inside will come out and attack you directly, and another Guard will take it offscreen to fix it up (this takes two turns.) It can be a real hard fight if you have the tank and a guard out at the same time, even ahrder if there are multiple guards! After you defeat it a fifth time, it's broken permanently, because you've defeated all the guards. If there are still guards to fight you have to fight those before the battle is over, but they won't fix the tank. Thank goodness! After defeating the guards, backup comes, but Daisy stops them. She tells them you're friends of hers, and now Snifits act like allies. You can't battle them anymore, unless you start a new file or are doing the Boss Colisseum. After being asked about the Dark Crystal, Daisy says that she saw a red shine in the sky last night, and it fell into the Birabuto Pyramid. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi go back through the desert, now with no more Snifits to worry about, and into the pyramid. *Birabuto Pyramid *Enemies: Snifaro, Mummy Pokey, Piranha Plant, Chain Chomp, Boo This is the game's first real dungeon, which is kind of surprising. Solve all the puzzles, which are harder than in Sarasaland Castle. Once you're halfway through the dungron, you'll see a black Yoshi with electric blue shoes and an eltric blue sadde with red eyes trapped in a cage, calling for help. The screen pans to show a switch in the next room, but no one can fit under it. While looking around, they see hyroglyphs of a fat man with a hammer hammering a very skinny man and the skinny man becoming flat. Wario and Waluigi have just learned the new Flat Bros. move. Waluigi hits the switch and the Yoshi is saved. The Yoshi introduces himself as Yoshock, one of the leading generals in Sheldon's army. He has heard about you trying to get the pieces of the Dark Crystal, and it's his job to stop you, or get them so you can't. He then scurries off. Eventually they get to where a red jewel is, and Yoshock walks in after you. He's about to grab the jewel, when a sarcophagus in the room opens and a mummy with a pharaoh's headdress comes in. He says he is Toadenkahmen, the rightful king of Sarasaland. He then sets a chomp after the bros. and Yoshock, but the bros. dodge it. Yoshock flies out of the pyramid. Battle time! *'TOADENKAHMEN': HP: 270 ATK: 56 DEF: 35''' Toadenkahmen looks like he is a Toad, but he is covered in wrappings which are yellowing, he has a yellow and blue headdress lke Pharaohs wear. There is a small opening where the eyes are where you can see darkness and two illuminated eyes. His attacks are to unravel the wrappings from his cap and send them to hit a bro, and you can tell who it will hit by what color his now-revealed cap is. It strangley enough changes every time he does the move. Red is Mario, Green is Luigi, Yellow is Wario, and Purple is Waluigi. Hammer his wrappings away to do damage to him, and if timed right, make them fall off, so his defense lowers. He can also make pillars rise out of the ground. You can tell who he will do it to by what color his eyes flash before it rises- red is Mario, green is Luigi, yellow is Wario, and purple is Waluigi. Jump to avoid. He can also shoot balls of energy (jump over it) and create a large gust of wind and have sand get in it, so it is a sandstorm attacking only one bro. Dodge by hammering it, beause the wind created from teh hammer slamming will blow the sand back into Toadenkahmen. After being defeated, the Bros pick up the shard, but in one final attack Toadenkahmen sends them flying in a sandy tornado. They land right at the Sarasaland-MK border, where Daisy tells them sorry about the Snifits attacking, and goes back to her castle. MLWW go back to Toad Town. *Toad Town *Enemies: None Talk to E.Gadd and he'll show you something on a computer screen. It shows the Koopa Kruiser fighting a large, electric blue airship. E.Gadd explains it's been going on for over an hour now, then suddenly the Koopa Kruiser falls down and crashes, then is picked up by the blue airship and the blue airship flies away. Toadsworth and many other Toads are in shock, and Toadiko and Toadbert take it upon themselves to go investigate. E.Gadd tells them not to, but they go anyway. E.Gadd tells the quartet to go after them. *Mushroom Fields *Enemies: Goomba, Koopa, Paratroopa, Shy Guy, Red Bulborb Go to the north of the map to find Bowser's Castle gates, which are manned by two Shellshockers. There is a short cutscene where Toadbert and Toadiko get taken away, and the gates close. Mario and co. go in to fight the Shellshockers, but they use a huge cannon to blast them over to Blazing Woods. *Blazing Woods *Enemies: Fuzzy, Dead Tree, Dull Bones, Thwimp, Poison Weed, Ash Lakitu Let's get something straight- Thwimps have 9999 defense and 9999 HP, so they're invincible. Just run if you get in a battle with them, or if you hacked the game to get the Superstar Star, that will strangley kill them too. Anyway, venture north, since it's the only way you can go. Eventually you'll see an electric-blue Lakitu in a black cloud scouting over an area. He seems to be muttering about a shard in the volcano. Then he fies north. Follow him to the base of the volcano. After he notices you, he attacks you, since, you know, you're wanted. *'Lakishock: HP: 300 ATK: 60 DEF: 55' Lakishock can throw Spiny eggs in the air (watch the shadow to see who they'll hit then hammer them away), shock you with his cloud (jump into his cloud headfirst before firing and it will dissolve, leaving him groundbound and unable to do most attacks, do a bum-rush into you (hammer), and stay in his cloud and crash into you. He can only use his bum-rush while groundbound, but that and his cloud shock are the most powerful attacks he has. Also, his cloud reappears after 3-4 turns. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games